This invention is particularly useful for producing energetically substituted diether compounds, suitable for use as plasticizers and oxidizers in rocket propellants. Plasticization of propellants has been previously achieved by the addition of various other structural types of compounds such as nitroglycerine, butanetriol trinitrate, or formal-type ethers prepared by condensation of an aldehyde with an energetic alcohol.
Some diethers have been synthesized conventionally via trifluoromethanesulfonate (commonly called triflate) ester intermediates made from the corresponding alcohols by a reaction with trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride. However, this conventional synthesis of triflate esters or ditriflate esters is neither selective nor mild with respect to the reactivity towards certain chemical functional groups which may be present in the alcohol. Specifically, the preferred intermediate triflate substituents can not be selectively placed in the alkane skeleton, and unwanted side reactions may occur. Further, many preferred energetic alcohols cannot be incorporated at all using conventional methods.
More generally, energetic plasticizers, oxidizers, prepolymers, and curatives are preferably of the highest possible energy concentration. Though great strides have been made in improving these energetic compounds, further improvement is desired to allow for the construction of more powerful rocket engines and related devices.
A need therefore exists for a method of preparing energetically substituted diether compounds suitable for use as energetic plasticizers or oxidizers.
A further need exists for improved energetic compounds with increased energy concentrations as compared to conventional propellant compounds.